Confession
by BellPrincess
Summary: Roxas recently joined the Organization, and Axel is his best friend. Xion has also just arrived.  Axel thinks he just might have feelings for the blonde, but will Xion interfere? And will Axel's attraction to Roxas end up hurting him? Or worse? AkuRoku
1. Feelings?

It was a bright and shining morning when Axel stepped out onto his balcony. It had been almost two months since Roxas had arrived, and things for Axel had never been the same. It was almost as if something was pulling at his chest. Almost like he had a heart. But he knew that it was impossible. Or was it?

"Nice day huh," Roxas said as he leaned in the doorway to Axels room.

"Yeah, I was just about to get my mission from Saix. You want to come along?"

"Sure, I need to do some stuff first and then Ill meet you down there," Roxas said stepping inside the room now. Axel wasn't really sure how to react. It was that feeling again. The feeling in his chest that he always got when he was around Roxas. He needed to find a way to get away from Roxas till he could figure out what he was thinking.

"Ok, fine with me," Axel said walking quickly past Roxas out the room. Practically running down the castle halls, Axel ran into Zexion carrying a large stack of books filled with loads of papers back to his room.

"Axel, watch where you're going next time! I really need to get this report done for Saix on that new world," he shouted after Axel. Axel didn't pay any mind to him though. He wanted to get on his mission, and away from Roxas. Sure they were friends, but the feeling was becoming more frequent than before. It was basically anytime he thought about Roxas, let alone talked to him. Finally after quite a few corners, and several flights of stairs Axel reached Saix.

This time, Axel was sent to Halloween Town to take out a giant heartless. Axel was so relieved to hear that Roxas had been assigned to Wonderland with Demyx to collect hearts. To Axel, this meant that he had time to think. Walking along to find out where the heartless was hiding, he almost ran into a pole thinking about it. Turning about as red as his hair, Axel went on.

Before he knew it he was in a fierce battle with the heartless. Having too much on his mind, he got knocked down several times, but in the end he focused on the pattern that it was using. Finally he defeated it. Moving on, he started to explore, which was his way of staling going to the tower to have ice cream with Roxas. Last thing he wanted to do was think about him.

Sitting in his room, Axel couldn't push Roxas out of his mind. In fact, that was all he could think about. He staled as long as he could in Halloween Town, but it wasn't long enough. He had spent nearly an hour at the tower with Roxas. The longest hour of his life. He just wanted to disappear and not feel like this anymore.

"He's my friend," Axel said out loud, and only my friend. This isn't right, why though? Why is it that I feel like this?."

After a while, he looked over at his alarm clock on his nightstand. Reading 8:45 he got up, and started to walk down the hall, accidentally bumping into Demyx on the way. Their lips about met, which made both men blush bright red. Axel got up leaving Demyx on the floor dazed, he passed Zexion hard at work in his room. He figured Zexion had left the door open for Demyx to come and go as he pleased. Sadly for Zexion, that also opened the doorway for Marluxia.

Ignoring this Axel went down to the main hall, and sat down.

Axel started to play cards with Luxord, lost several times, while Demyx came in and started to play his sitar. Then began to play strip poker when Roxas entered. Wishing that Roxas would just walk past them to go talk to someone else in the room, Axel didn't notice that Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia had started to sit down to join. Sitting there, Axel just focused on the game until Roxas walked up to play next round.

All together they played about fifteen rounds. Obviously Luxord won all fifteen, and in a pile in the middle of the table was Marluxias boots, Xaldins pants, Axels cloak and boots, Xigbars eye patch, and Roxas cloak. Trying not to stare, Axel picked up his stuff and walked out of the room. When he was about halfway up the first flight of stairs, he heard footsteps and Roxas calling after him to wait up. He just kept on walking wondering if he should turn around and wait, or keep on going as if he never heard him. Finally as he reached the top he turned around to find Roxas dashing up the stairs after him.

"Hey, I was yelling for you. Didn't you hear me? Well, that's beside the point. You want to hang out tonight," Roxas asked out of breath. Waiting for a reply Roxas started to put his cloak back on. "Well, aren't you going to put your shoes and cloak back on? Or are you going to go back to your room shirtless?"

At this Axel looked down, and realized that he hadn't put his clothes back on. Blushing, he put his cloak back on and sat down on the stairs and put his boots back on, while watching Roxas put on his cloak out of the corner of his eye. After a few seconds he looked back at his boots, and started to blush even more. At this point he was hoping that Roxas hadn't noticed him blushing, but he knew that it was hopeless. Standing up he patted Roxas soft blond hair and answered, "Sure, I don't see why not."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Ello again!:D yeah this is a story I had written a while back and I edited the mistakes and so yeah, this is a crack story...no real point to it. so yeah...oh I don't own anything...

Roxas: Yea, why are your stories so far all AkuRoku?

EmoCosplayer: I have no idea...

Axel: Yeah, he's got a point ya know

EmoCosplayer: I don't care, just get with the AkuRoku!


	2. Xion

Laying there that night, Axel was in deep thought. He was sharing a bed with Roxas since it was his room, and he didn't want Roxas to sleep on the floor. Axel, really felt uncomfortable by now. He knew this is how someone felt when they were in love. He knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. How could he be in love?

He was a Nobody, he had no heart to love with. Everyone in the Organization had already excepted this, especially Axel. Axel wasn't always the best at showing his emotions, and Saix knew that exactly. They grew up together. Once when he and Saix where little boys playing on their school play ground. A little girl by the name of Rima walked up to him and tried to give him a hug, and Axel just pushed her down. Sure, Axel felt sorry for the girl, but he couldn't show it, or even say it. Just walking away, he went back to playing pirates with Saix.

Getting up he looked over at Roxas, and stroked his hair. Leaning over he about admitted it, but didn't. Just settling for stroking his hair and face softly, he sat there. Thinking why he was doing what he was doing. Finally he built up his courage and leaned over and kissed Roxas lightly on the cheek. Blushing as he sat up, he saw Roxas stir a little wondering if he felt the kiss.

"Roxas," Axel began, "I love you," he told himself. Laying back down next to Roxas, he looked over at the clock which read 2:24. Deciding to close his eyes, he thought he felt a tear run down his cheek before falling asleep.

Waking the next morning to Roxas getting dressed, he looked at the clock for what seemed like the billionth time. Sitting up, he realized that he had taken off his night shirt. Looking at Roxas he couldn't help but blush and think about last night.

"Oh, so you're finally up. I thought Id let you sleep in. It is our day off after all," Roxas said turning around. He put on his cloak and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what do you want to do? Go to the beach, get some ice cream? Oh, I know what we could do! We could go exploring in different worlds," Roxas exclaimed excitedly. Axel couldn't help but smile. For once this felt OK. Getting out of bed and walking towards his closet, he whispered to himself once more, "Roxas, I love you."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Lets go explore!"

The day had already half gone, and the two had visited Wonderland, Twilight Town, Beasts Castle, Port Royal, and Hollow Bastion. Now in Halloween Town, Axel made sure that he missed the pole from last time. Unfortunately for him, he hit the wall this time. Sitting on the ground dazed for about a minute, Roxas knelt next to him. Blushing and smiling, he took Roxas hand. Squeezing it, he stood up. About running into Roxas this time. Continuing to walk side by side, they talked as it began to rain. Not knowing where to go, the just stood in the rain together. Deciding to head back so they could dry off and head to the tower to have ice cream, they walked into Roxas room this time. Taking off his coat, Axel looked over at Roxas who seemed to be attempting to advert his eyes unsuccessfully.

"Well, Ill see ya there right? Or should I wait for you," Axel asked.

"Oh, Ill meet you there. No, need to wait up," Roxas said digging through his closet, and finally pulling out a fresh pair of clothes. Walking back to his room, Axel could hear Marluxia and Vexen having a "meeting" again. Ignoring this he walked into his room and laid his cloak on the bed. Looking around the room, he walked over to the desk and sat down to start working on the paper he never finished. Sure it was due in about two weeks, but he figured he'd be too distracted to do to much with it. Getting about half a page done, he grabbed a dry cloak and headed down the hall to see if Roxas was still there. Almost opening the door, he peeked in and saw Xion.

He figured it wasn't too much of a big deal, and decided to let them finish their conversation before walking in. Waiting a minute he looked back to find them kissing. Pressing himself against the wall, he ran back to his room, slammed the door shut and slid down to bury his face in his hands. Looking back at his gloves he found they were wet. Whipping his eyes he realized he was actually crying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: EVIL XION!D:

Xion: Why am I always the bad guy?*tears*

EmoCosplayer: Ok well, um, I guess you're _kinda _ok...maybe...

Axel: THAT WHORE!

EmoCosplayer: I thought you'd be happy?

Axel: I'M CRYING! I DON'T THINK THAT'S OK!

Roxas: 0-0

Axel: ROXY-PUUUUU~ HOW COULD YOU!

EmoCosplayer: Um, well I guess I better figure something out...I have to fix this some how. Oh and I asked Demy-chan to help out wif the Disclaimer:D*tires to sort things out*

Demyx: She doesn't own anything in anyway. Everything belongs to Disney and Square Enix.


	3. The Truth

"Why? I mean I know he doesn't know how I feel about him, but still! I just can't believe it," Axel said just letting his tears run down his face and wet his gloved hands. He just couldn't believe it! Fate was cruel, or maybe it just enjoyed playing with peoples feelings. Axel had finally worked up the courage to tell Roxas how he felt, and he didn't care if his feelings were returned. He just wanted the blond to know how he felt.

Now he was just plain tired. He had even missed dinner because he was so upset over the blonde. He was gonna get Xion back for what she did to him. Even though it might have been Roxas who started the kiss. Axel didn't care, he just wanted Roxas for himself.

"Axel?"

Sitting up Axel realized he was about to fall asleep when he heard Roxas' angelic voice coming from the other side of his door. Getting up he wondered what he should do, and what the blonde wanted. Was he going to rub the fact that Xion had just kissed him in Axel's face? Keeping these thoughts going till he unlocked the door and opened it. Standing right before him was, no one. Roxas had left, but he put something in front of Axel's door. A stuffed Moogle.

Then it hit Axel, Roxas had been sent to Twilight Town that day. They were having a carnival earlier and Roxas must of took his chance and won the plush toy for him. Picking it up he noticed there was a note under it. Grabbing the card and putting it on his desk with the toy Axel locked his door and went over to open the card.

It read:

Hey Axel. I know you haven't been feeling well so I figured I'd give this to you early. I was originally going to give this to you on your birthday but I thought it would cheer you up some.

~Roxas

This almost made Axel forget what happened between Xion and Roxas. In fact in this moment he could care less. Pining the note to his board above his desk he grabbed the Moogle and sat down on his bed. Laying down his eyes peacefully drifted shut. Gripping the Moogle tight the only thought on his mind was Roxas.

Waking the next morning he realized he had dropped the Moogle under his bed. leaning over to pick it up he noticed that there was something on the Moogle that he hadn't noticed the night before. The Moogle was holding a small stuff paopu fruit. Sitting on his bed Axel looked at the plush wondering why Roxas would pick the one with the paopu fruit in its hand. They were just friends at this point. By now there was a knocking at the door, but Axel didn't seem to hear it until he heard the voice.

"Axel, we need to go. Our mission. We've been paired together today."

It was Xion. Oh how Axel wished she would just disappear. He wanted her to leave and never come back, or even better. She would make a big mistake and be turned into a Dusk.

"Axel?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Putting the plush Moogle on his pillow Axel walked towards the door fighting back the urge just to open it and smack her. Unlocking it and opening the door to step out he noticed that she had this kind of gloom about her. Ignoring this he just walked past her towards where Saix was to give him the information on his mission today. He already knew that Xion was his partner today but he had no clue where they were going or what they were even supposed to be doing.

"Hey, Saix. Where are we headed today?"

"Oh, Axel. Your finally awake. Today you will be headed to Twilight Town. All you need to know is on this paper. Leave when ever you two are ready," and without another word Saix turned around to face the heart shaped moon that was called Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to Roxas and Xion, they had come so close to their final goal. Hearts of their own.

Leading Xion over to a portal that Axel had opened, he noticed that she looked even more gloomy than she did when she was at his door. Trying to ignore this he kept on through the darkness to Twilight Town. Pulling out the piece of paper Saix had given him he heard Xion mumble something.

"What," Axel asked. Although his voice was lacking a caring tone.

"I said you're lucky," Xion said not looking Axel in the face.

"How am I lucky? I mean I saw you..." Axel realized he probably just blew the fact on what he saw.

"You saw what?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," with this Axel took the paper and just left Xion standing there were the portal was. It took a minute or two before she started to follow him, but she did. Looking at the paper Axel was having a hard time reading it. Saix's hand writing had been horrible ever since they were kids. You'd think it'd get better as he aged, but it didn't.

"Ugh, this is so difficult. Why couldn't he just tell me what I needed to know," Axel said squinting at the paper, about ready to rip it to shreds.

"Axel, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry with me. It's just, I don't know. I think there's something you should know," Xion said trying to stay a safe distance from the extremely angry Axel. Yet still close enough to make it seem like she wasn't trying to avoid him at the same time.

"What is it now Xion," Axel said not looking up from the paper.

"Uh, well I know you saw me kiss Roxas last night," this of course made Axel almost freeze where he stood.

"You know?" Axel asked turning to face her now.

"Of course. Why else would you lock yourself in your room?"

"Oh, well," Axel couldn't think of a very good reason.

"I also bet that you being angry with me had something to do with me kissing Roxas, but I wasn't sure. Anyway, after I kissed him. Well you must have not seen this but, he told me that he liked someone else. That there was someone he really cared for. Yet he didn't know if that person would return the same feelings."

"Well, great. Did he mention who our new competition was?" To Xion, Axel seemed extremely on edge today.

"No, but I think I know who it is. I see the way you look at him. You like him, I know that. And he likes you. Just the way you two look at each other, it's pretty easy to tell that each of you have feelings for each other, yet you hesitate because you don't know how the other will react to your feelings. Or that's my theory anyway."

Xion said it with such confidence that Axel was sure that she knew what she was talking about.

"Thank you Xion. You're a good friend. Now what do you say we finish this mission and go have some ice cream," Axel said rubbing her head playfully. With that Xion giggled and they left to go finish their mission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys, me again. Yeah, done with another chapter;) as you can tell this story's going to be ending soon! or will it? I'm not even sure myself!XD

Xion: Um, thanks for fixing my spot in the story...although I'm still not sure it did much good with some of the fans...

Axel: Ok, so the only thing I really took away from this is that I'm extremely bipolar in this story.

Roxas: Ok, I guess it's time for the disclaimer then. Nothing is owned. If it ever changes youll hear about most definantly.

EmoCosplayer: Later guys!^.^


	4. Disappearance

After finishing their mission Axel and Xion were laughing and talking while enjoying their ice cream on the Twilight Town clock tower. Roxas had failed to show up. "Lets just wait a bit long Axel," Xion said seeing the disappointment on his face. Roxas almost never failed to show up after his mission.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe his mission is taking longer than usual. He is always the first one here," Axel replied giving himself some hope. Minutes went by, then hours. Xion had left just after the sunset. It was now dark, and Axel was sitting by himself wondering why in the world Roxas hadn't shown up. Roxas always showed up. Even when Axel was away on his own missions. He'd always be at the tower eating his favorite ice cream. Axel knew something was wrong his could feel it.

Two days had passed and no one seemed to care that Roxas was gone. It seemed like he never even joined the Organization in the first place.

"Axel, are you ready for your mission yet? You've just been sitting in the same spot deep in thought about something. Everyone else has already left on their assignments so I suggest you get a move on," Saix said interrupting Axel's thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go now, where am I going today?" Axel asked standing up to face his old friend.

"You have no really place to go. You're going to look into Roxas' disappearance. We figured you'd be best for the job since you and the young Nobody seem to be so close. You would probably know where he might of gone. Find him and bring him back."

This about set Axel off the edge. He almost couldn't handle the fact that the one he had loved for so long has just disappeared as he found that the blonde had returned his feelings for him. He needed to find him and fast before anything else happened.

Axel was searching frantically through out Twilight Town, The World That Never Was, and almost any other world you can think of. Getting lost in a few and using the darkness to find his way back. Only there was one world he had failed to check, Destiny Islands. This never occurred to him until Xion reminded him later on a couple days after he was sent to look for Number XIII.

"I just can't seem to find him Xion. It's like he dropped off the face of the Earth," Axel said burying his face in his hands. "I mean, I've checked every world there is out there," Axel said through a muffled moan.

"Well, I think you're forgetting something. Everyday you come back to the Castle mumbling, and you tell Saix every world you went to look for him that day. I haven't heard you mention Destiny Islands yet. Why not check there tomorrow?" Xion said putting a hand on the redhead trying to comfort him.

Lifting up his head, Axel turned to his friend and said, "Yeah, I haven't looked there yet. Of course who knows what has happened to him by now. It's been four days Xion. What on earth could of happened to him?"

Xion could see that Axel was about ready to cry, of course she knew that Axel hated it when anyone but Roxas say him cry. They're Nobodies, they aren't supposed to be able to cry, laugh, anything really. They had no hearts.

The next day Axel rushed out and was the first one to leave. He made a portal, and stepped through. Running out on the other side he found himself on a very peaceful island. Looking around he saw no sign of Roxas. Hanging his head low he saw a sea shell. It was identical to the one Xion had given him. Picking it up he clutched it and remembered that this was where Xion had gotten it. Still, at least he had some hope of finding him here.

Walking into the shallow water Axel couldn't help but feel like he was on the right track. That Roxas was on the island, or at least he was at some point or the other. Turning the shell over and over in his hand, the redhead felt something engraved on the back. Looking at the shell he saw that it had both his and Roxas' name on it. Feeling his heart skip a beat he looked around some more and noticed that there was a faded trail of foot prints that seemed to be about the same size as Roxas'.

Following it he found that it led to a small dock on the island. "Poorly built I might add," Axel said out loud noticing the structuring of the small bridge leading to the little dock. Looking at what seemed to be a glove somewhat buried in the sand. Picking it up by one of the fingers it saw that it was a Organization XIII glove. It had to be Roxas', it just had to be his. Running off the dock and onto the beach he looked around and saw a small opening to the cave.

Inside the cave there were a bunch of drawings. One caught Axel's eye the most. It was one of a boy who seemed to look almost identical to Roxas, and the girl looked exactly like Xion. The boy seemed to be feeding the girl a paopu fruit. This almost made Axel's heart sink, when he remembered the shell and pulled it out of his pocket. Looking at it then the drawing almost made him start to cry again. Then he heard footsteps, hiding behind a large rock in the small cave he noticed that it was a girl. She looked a lot like Xion, but with red hair.

"Sora," the young red head whispered.

'That must be the boy,' Axel thought to himself. As the girl left a few minutes later, Axel opened a portal to darkness and walked through back to the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey I'm back!:D ok so I really didn't go anywhere at all but still….been a while since I've posted, but I went through a major block on this one. Still working on The Love of My Life though!^.^

Axel: Get you're butt in gear and finish this! I don't know how long I can go with this!*pouts*

EmoCosplayer: Oh, don't worry. I got 2 endings in mind. Although I'm waiting for feed back from my friend KH-Freak-O-Zoid…..either way I'm doing a double ending. Depends on which one she picks:P

Axel: Grrrr, hurry up…..

Demyx: She doesn't own anything…..later!:D

EmoCosplayer: See ya till next time!


	5. The Note

EmoCosplayer: I know I normally do this at the end, but whatever!:D well, looks like this story has finally come to an end. D: oh well, it had to happen sometime….oh and this chapters dedicated to KH-Freak-O-Zoid:) find out why later. Don't want to spoil the ending for you guys;P

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As of late in the Castle, it wasn't that uncommon for Axel to return late at night. Of course Saix was the only other one up. Saix liked to stay up late and watch Kingdom Hearts. He had some sort of strange, and creepy "interest" in the moon. Axel walked through his portal, and tried not to interrupt Saix. This failed of course.

"Well, it just seems as of late, you keep coming back later and later. Who knows, one of these days you might get here and I'm already asleep, that is if this keeps up," Saix said not turning from his position in front of the window.

"Yeah, well I guess I just can't sit still when another member is missing," Axel said turning to head to his room, hoping that Saix would just leave him be. Yet again, another false hope for Axel.

"I know you think you might have feelings for the boy Axel," this made Axel stop, almost frozen in time. "But, we are Nobodies. We can't feel anything. Even if we wanted to," Saix said with a slight sigh. With that Saix went ahead of Axel and walked towards his room. Just stopping before Xemnas' room, looking down and walked into his room next to Xemnas'.

Still standing there, Axel looked down at his feet then turned around to face Kingdom Hearts. Saix's words hit him like a dagger. With Larxene in control, trust me. That's pain.

"Maybe, he's right," Axel said walking to where Saix was standing, "Maybe, just maybe. I really don't love Roxas."

As he said that, memories of his blonde angel flashed through his head. Once again Axel began to cry. Forcing the tears back Axel walked to his room next to Demyx's and heard a slight heavy breathing. Hearing a moan, that was Demyx's, Axel begun to blush and walked into his room.

Laying on his bed he looked over at his stuffed Moogle that Roxas had given him the night he saw Xion kiss him. It wasn't a pleasant memory, but the Moogle meant so much to him. Letting his eyes wander he saw his bulletin board and saw all the pictures of Roxas, Xion, and him. Memories of them going to the beach and splashing each other. Eating Sea Salt ice cream on the clock tower. The time Roxas got a little bit of ice cream on his nose, and he went cross eyed looking at it.

Sitting up he looked around his room more and noticed a envelope on the window seal. Getting up to look at it. Shrugging he opened it and his eyes widened. It was a suicide note from Roxas. He was going to jump off of the tower near the Castle. Dropping the letter Axel opened a portal and ran through.

Axel flew like lighting to get to Roxas, but when he got to the tower it was already too late. Roxas had jumped. Thinking he couldn't take it anymore Axel dropped to his knees and cradled his dead lover in his arms. Crying he couldn't help but think of what he could of done to prevent it, and what had caused him to do such a thing?

ROXAS POV

Sitting in Heaven, Roxas looked down at the one he had loved so much, and the pain he had just caused him. He couldn't help but cry a little himself. "I'm sorry," slipped quietly from the little blonde's throat.

AXEL POV

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to find out what or who had caused this to happen. He was gonna pay them back 10,000 fold for what they had done. Picking up the blonde's body, he carried it carefully back to the Castle.

The next morning, before anyone but Saix was up, Axel brought Roxas' body to the blue haired man. Setting his down gently he explained what had happened the night before. Pulled out the note and showed it to Saix. This of course was enough to convince Saix that Roxas really had committed suicide.

Saix picked up Roxas and told Axel his mission, and not to worry about what was going to happen to Roxas' body. Of course Axel knew very well what was going to happen. They were just going to have his body basically vaporized. So it was like he never was there in the first place. The thought alone made Axel begin to cry. Soon after that Saix returned and noticed Axel was still there.

"Where's Xion?" Axel asked not turning to face Saix.

"Xion. Oh don't worry. She fine," Saix said with a smirk on his face.

"Liar! She's not in her room," Axel snapped.

"Don't worry about it, just go on your mission. Things will return to normal before you know it," Saix said casually. Without another word Axel slipped through a portal and went through his mission. Things were never going to return to normal for Axel.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Axel, you're going to be sent to Castle Oblivion with a small group for a while. This is a top secret mission. You are to eliminate everyone there," Saix said walking away.

"So, this is what the Organization has been reduced to? Getting rid of members we don't need? Just going on as normal when some one's gone? Pathetic," Axel said to himself.

A few hours after Axel had received his mission from Saix he ran into Zexion, knocking both of them over. Zexion gave Axel a look and went to picking up his books, trying to separate his from Axel's.

"Hey man. Sorry about that," Axel said not realizing that he had picked up Zexion's journal.

"Well, be a little more careful next time. I got to get my stuff ready for when we set off for Castle Oblivion," and with that Zexion left Axel to pick up the rest of his things.

"Zexion's journal. Oh crap! Hey Zexion! Man he's gone," Axel said looking at the small journal they were each given to write in. Putting it with the rest of his stuff he walked back to his room, and set everything down on his desk knocking over the Moogle, the last present Roxas gave Axel before he took his life. Picking it up he set it on top of his journal and pulled out the letter Roxas wrote to go with the toy, his suicide note, and the sea shell. He set them all next to the Moogle.

Looking over he remembered that he had Zexion's journal. "Oh, well. What the heck. I have to kill the guy anyway," Axel said to himself as he picked up the journal that no one was supposed to read but the writer. Flipping through pages he saw that there was an entry on the day that Roxas went missing. Then the next one was the day the blonde had killed himself. Reading it, he found what had really caused Roxas to kill himself. It was Zexion.

Now Axel just wanted to kill him right there and then. He had to refrain from it though, Saix would kill him if he did that. Setting it down he could feel the anger welling up inside him. Tears started to roll down his checks. Throwing the journal across the room he collapsed on his bed and cried till he could cry no more.

AT CASTLE OBLIVION

It was time. Time for revenge. Revenge for killing Roxas, and for Roxas himself. Axel still couldn't believe Zexion had caused all this just because he had run into Demyx and knocked him over giving his a slight bruise. Zexion had caused all this. It was his fault that the one he had loved so dearly was dead. He had bullied him to the point of running away and killing himself by jumping off the tower. Stepping through the portal with Repliku, they cornered Zexion. Axel gave the signal and Repliku grabbed Zexion by his cloak and destroyed him.

"That's for Roxas, Zexion. It's all your fault. You really brought all this upon yourself," were the last words Zexion heard. Even so after that, after he got revenge for his lover, her still didn't feel complete without Roxas. So that's why, in that moment. Axel had in mind that eventually he was going to betray the Organization and join Roxas some how. Some way they were going to be together again. The thought of this made Axel smile a bit as both he and Repliku left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Of course I will be writing a chapter on what if Axel had saved Roxas;P Oh and a huge thanks to KH-FREAK-O-Zoid who helped me to decide on which ending to use. She said that she wanted me to kill Roxas in this because she didn't have the guts to do it in her storyXD oh well, enjoy! Oh and this last chapter is based off of a video I did. It is on YouTube. If you want to watch it PM me and I'll give you the link:)

Roxas: D: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE TO KILL ME!

Axel: *pouts in corner*

Xion: …

EmoCosplayer: What? You'll guys get a happy ending once I write it;)

Demyx: I'm not happy either but I'll still do your disclaimer….EmoCosplayer doesn't own anything….

EmoCoplayer: Later!:D


	6. Safe: Alternate Ending

Ok so this is the alternate ending. Man I really can't believe this story is almost over. It's really amazing how far I've come with this:O Oh well:) anyway enjoy! Oh yeah I will be doing a short thing tomorrow on what happened after Castle Oblivion:D

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, the redhead ran to find the Roxas was still alive. Seeing that if he waited another second his lover would die right before his eyes.

"Roxas!" He called up just in time. Pulling his cloak over him a little more to protect him from the howling wind he looked up and saw he had good timing. The young blonde had only one foot off the building. "Roxas, I don't know what has made you think the you need to do this. But I know that if you do it I-," Axel trailed off. He felt like something was choking him as he yelled as loud as he could up to the blonde. Feeling that his voice was tired he decided to open a portal and meet him up there.

"Axel, what are you doing. It's dangerous up here! Go back," the blonde yelled frantically as Axel started to make his way to the edge where he was standing.

"I'm not going back. Not without you," Axel said reaching out his hand for the blonde's. Roxas slapped it away, and turned to the ledge and looked down. Feeling dizzy he took a slight step back. "Whoa!"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled rushing to help the redhead who had lost his footing and was just barely hanging on to the edge. Roxas grabbed for Axel's hand but paused. "Axel, I'm sorry."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Axel said reaching for the blonde's out stretched hand. Pulling himself up he sat down and looked at the blonde. He had sort of a sad look in his eye.

"I'm sorry Axel. I have to do this," Roxas said walking back to the edge he was going to jump off.

"Roxas, I don't know what has made you think you need to do this, but I just want you to know that I found the sea shell. I know what's engraved on the back," Axel said standing up again.

"You do," Roxas stopped and stood looking at his feet.

"Yes, and I need you to come back to the Castle so we can talk about this," Axel said taking a step towards him. But before he could take another step Axel was in a warm embarrass with Roxas. Looking down trying to comprehend what happened he noticed that Roxas was crying. Putting one arm around him and using the other to pat Roxas' soft golden locks. "It's ok. Come on lets head back," and with that they walked back to the castle through a portal of darkness and spent the night in Axel's room.

The next morning Axel woke up to find that Roxas was already gone. Thinking it was a dream, he walked into his bathroom to find that Roxas had just taken a shower and was only wearing a towel.

"Oh, uh-," Axel couldn't think of something to say and his face turned almost as red as his hair. Roxas just laughed, and Axel shut the door so that his lover could get dressed and they could talk for a while.

Sitting on his bed Axel wondered what explanation Roxas had for wanting to kill himself. In the middle of a deep thought he saw the blonde walk out of the bathroom and sit next to him.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why I wanted to jump huh?"

This was a no duh, so Roxas went into how the day he went missing was the day he ran away because Zexion told him lies about how Axel was with Marluxia, and that he would never love Roxas back. The whole reason behind this was because Axel had accidentally knocked Demyx down and gave him a couple bruises. As Roxas concluded his story Axel sat there in astonishment.

"Axel? Hello. Earth to Axel," Roxas said looking at the redhead. Figuring what would get him out of his daze he leaned over and kissed him. Axel of course responded to this and pulled his lover deeper into the kiss. Their make out session lasted for a while when Axel finally pulled away and looked at Roxas.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get Zexion back," Axel sid gripping Roxas by the shoulders. Standing up they walked out to go tell Saix that Roxas was found and life went on for the two lovers as usual. With the occasional sleepover and make out sessions for the two.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"So, my mission is to get rid of everyone at Castle Oblivion," Axel more repeated what Saix said than asked him.

"Yes, you leave tomorrow."

Standing in his room, he thought this was the perfect chance to get Zexion back. Axel had plans but none of them were this easy, and Saix basically gave him permission to kill him. After Saix left he sat down and looked over at the plush doll that started it all. Picking it up rubbed his thumb up and down the side of the Moogles face. Laying down to sleep he drifted off with it in his arms.

AT CASTLE OBLIVION

It was almost time. Looking t Repliku, he opened the portal and they cornered Zexion. Giving the signal for Repliku to make his move. The last words that Zexion ever heard were, "That's pay back for Roxas. Oh and an FYI. Marluxia really isn't my type."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Well? What did you guys think:P

Axel: Well, it's better than the other ending…..I think…..

Zexion: I still died though…..D:

EmoCosplayer: Aww, I thought I did a pretty good job on it!*pouts in Zexys Emo Corner*

Zexion: HEY! THAT'S MINE!*pushes, causing a whole argument*

Xion: I guess that leaves you or me to do the disclaimer. You do it cause everyone hates me now…..

Roxas: Fine….*sigh* Nothing is owned….


	7. Next Life: Alternate Ending Sequel

Hey guys, this is the final chapter, and the alternate endings sequel. Hope you enjoy:)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Roxas, we gonna go or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute Axel. I need to find Sora's necklace. He said he left it over here last time. I thought I would be nice and try and find it for him," Roxas said looking under the couch. Only Axel remembered the hard times and the good times in their past lives. It wasn't easy but they made it, together, and now it was the Next Life. They were enjoying it too. No worries, no Organization XIII, Sora turned out to be Roxas' twin in this world, and actual hearts too! Life just couldn't get any better.

"Well hurry up then, because we got to leave to go meet everyone at the beach. It is three days till summer vacation ends," the redhead said looking at his watch.

"Alright, I think I found it. Can up lift up the couch and I'll grab it?"

"Sure," Axel said setting the beach bag down and going over to help his lover. Reaching down to pull up the couch so that the blonde could reach the necklace his cell started to ring, "Hold on I think it might be Sora or Riku. Hello? Oh, hey Sora. Yeah, yeah. We're just about ready to leave. Roxas just found your necklace and so he wanted to return it to you. Yep, uh huh. Sure, no problem. See ya there."

"So what did he want?"

"Oh, nothing much. He just said that him and Riku picked up the snacks and some drinks, and that the only thing that they want us to pick up is Sea Salt ice cream," Axel said putting his phone away and grabbing the couch to pull it up so Roxas could get the necklace. Letting down the couch gently, Axel looked at Roxas. He still couldn't believe that just because Zexion said some stuff he almost killed himself. His little angel, the love of his life.

"What," Roxas said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring my little blonde angel," Axel said playfully ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Well, if you say so. Come on, were gonna be late," Roxas said grabbing the beach bag and running to the door.

The car ride there was filled with laughter and enjoyment between the two. As they arrived they were greeted by their friends, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia. Getting out and grabbing the stuff from the back of Axel's red Volvo Convertible, Roxas pulled out Sora's necklace and handed it to him.

"Here, I think that's yours," Roxas said with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you Roxas! I really don't know what I would do without this," Sora said flinging himself around his twins neck.

"Hey, it's no biggie."

"Hey, I think Dem is getting really impatient," Zexion said nodding towards his boyfriend. Demyx was like a child when it came to the beach. He couldn't wait to get there, and when it was time to leave he would pout or throw a fit. Grabbing the rest of the stuff, Axel looked at the rest running towards the beach, with exception of Zexion. He wasn't really one to get excited, or like to be out in the sun much.

"Just like children aren't they?"

"Oh, hey Riku. Yeah," Axel said grinning at how Demyx, Sora, and Roxas were running and splashing each other.

"I know how you feel. I mean, about being one of only a few here that remember what went on last life. I only pretend not to remember. For Sor'a sake. The same thing you do with Roxas right? You pretend you don't remember the hurt, and pain you guys went through. I'm gald we can all finally have our happy endings together. You and Roxas, me and Sora, and Demyx and Zexion," Riku said helping Axel with the ice cream and drinks.

"So, you knew this whole time? I thought I was the only one who remembered," Axel said walking with Riku to where Zexion was sitting under a small beach umbrella.

"No, in fact you, Namine, and I are the only ones who remember. Although Namine thinks that I don't know she knows. See she hides it from Kairi, and Xion. They are here best friends and she hides it like us. She doesn't want them to know what she did back there at Castle Oblivion," Riku said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, it is kinda unfair that we are the only ones here remember what horrible things had happened, and all the bad things we caused. Although, I'd remember it all so Roxas wouldn't have to know any of it."

"Yeah, I just wish I could undo what I did in my past life. Then most of this probably would never happened. Sora wouldn't have gotten hurt, and maybe just maybe, you and Roxas coud of been happy together," Riku said with a sigh as they neared the umbrella. Setting downt the stuff next to Zexion they sat down with him and just watched everyone else play in the water, and waited for a few others to arrive.

Of course, Zexion didn't want to be there so he just sat there reading his book he brought with him, and Axel still couldn't stand the water. Riku he really didn't mind just sitting there and watching Sora play.

"So, I take it we're late," Xigbar said making all three older males turn.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Riku said giving them a smirk.

"Hey, Luxords the one who insisted on stopping and getting some "drinks". Then he wanted to go and play some cards at a local pub. We pretty much had to drag him out of the game," Larxene growled.

"Hey, guyzzzz," a drunk voice said from behind Axel, "Ya, Axel. Wan ta play zom cardzzz?" Luxord asked leaning on the redhead.

"No Luxord, and I really don't think we need to be swimming either, Axel said brushing him off.

"Aw, you're just sore cuz I beat ya last time," Luxord said smirking stupidly at the group.

"As if! You're on!" Xigbar said helping Luxord up and helping him over a picnic table so they could play.

"Well, what about you? Swim or no," Axel asked already know the answer.

"Heck no! I hate the water, I'm gonna tan," Larxene said while walking away to set up her chair.

"Well, looks like almost everyone is here. We're just missing Aqua, Ven, Vanitas, Tidus, Wakka, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Terra.," Riku said watching Sora try and build a sand castle with Demyx. Noticing that the girls and Marluxia were doing the same.

"Must be a sand castle building contest. Wanna go help," Axel asked.

"Sure, why not. Maybe the rest will show up by the time we're done. Wanna come with Zexion?"

"No, I really don't understand the point," Zexion remarked not looking up from his book.

"Ok, well if you change your mind you know where to find us," Riku said walking away with Axel. All of them worked together on the castle to beat the girls and Marluxia. Of course the girls and Marluxia won. By the time they were almost done with that Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus, and Wakka had shown up. The day was almost half over and the other four still hadn't show up. Deciding to give them a few minutes the rest decided to sit down for lunch and ice cream that was starting to melt.

"Hey, I guess you gusy already started lunch without us?"

"Aqua! Glad you finally made it," Sora waved with a full mouth nearly choking.

"Well, no need to kill yourself over it," Ven laughed. Strangely enough Ven wasn't a part of Roxas and Sora's family. Roxas and Ven only looked a like. Really a like. They got mistaken for twins a lot, and triplets when Sora was with them.

"Well, you gonna eat or what?" Demyx asked handing a sandwich to Aqua.

"Thanks Dem, oh and you probably want to know the reason we're so late. Vanitas, or Ven, I think you might want to be the one to tell them.," Aqua said almost about ready to squeal with excitement. Everyone knew that she was obviously excited about something big because she was really antsy. That always meant something big had happened, or she knew something big and no one else did. In this case it was both for everyone but the group had just arrived.

"Well, I wanted to do something big for Ven and me in our relationship. Well, today I decided to propose," Vanitas said holding Ven's hand.

"That's great," Sora squealed, nearly falling over.

"Looks like he stole yoru thunder Axel," Marluxia whispered in the redheads ear.

"What! No, I just, uh. Well," Axel began to blush.

"Still planning on proposing at sunset when you get him to take a walk with you? Or are you going to wait for another day," Marluxia questioned.

"Wait, how did you know that was what I was going to do, and the fact that I was going to propose," Axel whispered back in shock while watching everyone congratulate Ven and Vanitas.

"I know stuff like that. Plus I saw the box in the beach bag. It came uncovered when you tried to find the chips for Roxas," Marluxia smirked.

"Oh, I think I still will. No, in fact I will. I know I will," Axel said with confidence.

"Well, good luck. Crossing my fingers for you!"

"Thanks, I just hope I don't do anything stupid," Axel said blushing.

"You'll do fine. Just keep your calm. Vexen nearly had a heart attack when he tried proposing to me."

"Oh yeah. Where is he?"

"He stayed home. He really didn't find any point in coming. At least Zexion came for Demyx. I wish Vexen would just tear away from his work for one second to do something fun."

"Well, good luck with that," Axel said looking at the rest of the group. He always was one to sit back and watch what was going on, unless instructed to. Or it involved him in some way. Axel never really did mind. In fact he would rather just sit back and watch his sweet little angel.

"So, Axel. What do you want to talk about? Did Riku say something again," Roxas looked at the redhead with a sweet little look.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. It's just I have something to say," Axel said getting down on one knee, and held Roxas' hand. "Roxas, I know it's just a small stretch, but I know that you love me, and that I love you. I took a long time to build up my courage to do this, but Roxas Strife. Will you take me to be yours, and yours alone. Forever," he asked pulling out the small box that contained the ring.

"Oh, Axel. Yes, yes I will. Forever, and ever," Roxas said picking up the box and putting the ring on his finger.

"He said yes!" Axel screamed to everyone, and jumped up and hugged Roxas.

"Go Axel!" Marluxia yelled back. Everyone came over to congratulate the two.

Setting him down, Axel couldn't help but go in for a kiss on the cheek, but Roxas pulled him into a full kiss. Pulling away reluctantly Axel looked at his angel. His one and only love.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Well guys, looks like this story has its ending, you know what that means. Time to move on to anotherD: I feel really sad now. I mean I've been working on this for a while now, and it's over!

Zexion: Get over it.

EmoCosplayer: Hey! At least you're still alive! I could have had you go swimming and get eaten by a shark!*pouts*

Zexion: Oh go cry me a river.

EmoCosplayer: Why must you be so mean Zexy?*sniffle*

Zexion: I told you don't call me that!

Marluxia: Well, before this turns into all out war might as well do the disclaimer. Of course I'm not doing it. Luxord shall!*points*

Luxord:*is passed out on the floor next to Xigbar, and some vodka*

Marluxia: Well, um I guess…I'll have to…..Nothing is owned…there happy?*turns to EmoCosplayer*

EmoCosplayer:*is on Zexions back trying to wrestle the book he stole from his hands* Yeah, sure whatever. Give it back Zexion! It's mine!


End file.
